


The Mile High Club

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Doctor ever regenerates from sheer embarrassment let it be known it was all Missy's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

Handcuffed to a gurney on board Boat One, Missy's smile becomes mischievous and the Doctor gets a sinking feeling that she isn't about to deliver another verbal blow. He is proven correct as the feeling quickly changes to horror when she starts thumping her back against the gurney. He's all set to yell at her to cut it out when she lets out a long, low moan that shoots straight to his cock.

He flushes, mortified and angry as she continues, her eyes twinkling, and he rushes up to her pushing her firmly against the gurney with his arm across the tops of her breasts and a hand clasping over her red lips. He yelps when she licks his hand, pulling it back with a scowl.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing?" She says and then wraps her legs around his lower back, holding him firmly against her warm body. Her hips beginning to rock against him, the grind of her against his crotch causing him to harden in his trousers, he prays that she can't feel it. But the cat like grin that spreads across her lips tells him that yes she has, shit she will never let him live this one down.

"Oh! What's that in your pocket." She breathes into his ear, her tone and lips brushing his ear not helping his problem in the slightest.

He groans against her neck as she continues with those damning noises, the steady rocking of her hips and the dual beating of her hearts picking up. He pulls back to look into her enchanting ice blue eyes surprised to see them almost black, her lips parted and cheeks flushed. He can feel her breasts push and strain against the corset, trying to ignore how good those soft mounds of flesh feel pressing up against him.

"Fuck me." She demands throatily and his will to resist her breaks.

He pulls back from her only enough to hoist up her skirts and unbuckle, unzip and shove down his trousers enough that his erection is free of the confining cloth. His long fingers hook around the hemline of her knickers, pulling them to the side and guiding himself inside her tight and wet heat. She shrieks as he fills her, her arms jerking against the handcuffs, legs tightening around his hips, hers rocking against his. Her head thumps back against the gurney, whimpers and moans leaving her painted lips ones this time he doesn't wish to stifle. One hand slides under her arse, helping to keep her legs in position and the other fumbles with the buttons on her jacket, undoing them and then the first few on her blouse. Just enough that he can lower his head and nuzzle, lick and kiss the smooth white skin of her neck and delicate collarbone.

Her moans turn more lewd as she begins to cry out. "Yes, yes! oh Doctor. Deeper, fuck me harder."

He doesn't think much of it, after all she chose to call herself Mistress and control has always been her kink. So he does as instructed and it really doesn't take all that long till both of them are crying out and she screams loudest of all as she orgasms; her walls clenching him tightly, his name her final cry. He slumps against her after he has reached his end too, panting harshly into her hair. He feels soft lips caress his temple and he pulls back to look at her, so sexily disheveled and wanton. Her lip is bleeding and he laps up the little beads of blood, yelping as her sharp little teeth dig deeply into his lower lip too. They match now, it is only fitting, and she licks his lips clean, smiling not in her usual manic way but in contentment as she lowers her legs and her heels click unsteadily against the gurney. 

He rights himself first, then her not even slightly aware that once again he had fallen into the Master's trap and that the entirety of the U.N.I.T forces on board Boat One just heard him having loud and rough sex with his oldest friend and enemy. 

~~~

Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, Colonel Ahmed and Osgood had seen and heard the whole thing via the surveillance cameras.

Osgood, cheeks aflame, is the first to break the silence. "Why did we film it?"

Kate smirks at Osgood, looking away from the screen. "Information and leverage."

"I don't understand."

"Alien mating behaviour. We had no idea how Time Lords made new Time Lords and well now we do. That and I'm sure the Doctor will be a little more on board about helping U.N.I.T once he realises we have the tape."

"That's...quite clever."

"Indeed. Now I want copies made, for when he finds out we film our surveillance footage."

~ ~ ~

"Clara? I need you to do me a favour." The Doctor asks fingers fiddling with the buttons on his overcoat.

"Alright, what is it?"

He blushes and Clara raises an eyebrow, the Doctor has never been this awkward unless the Mistress was involved somehow. He still thinks she doesn't they are dating or whatever you would call it. He's happier, brighter and he keeps getting these mysterious text messages that send him into a blushing and stammering state. She had managed to sneak a peek at one of them; Missy had sent him a picture of herself, artfully dolled up and dressed in sexy negligee. It was no wonder the Doctor always exits the TARDIS with a big grin on his lips. She would be too.

The Doctor rattled off some instructions even going as far to drop Clara off in U.N.I.T headquarters very near where she had to go. No one was currently in the halls but that was probably because this was the section for the archives. Slipping through a door, Clara roots around till she finds the little CD labeled 'Time Lord Mating Behaviour' and Clara had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, no. This is too good." She slips the CD into the player in the room, kicks up her heels and settles down to watch.

~~~

"Here you are, Doctor." Clara beams and hands over the little CD, mysteriously with no label. The Doctor blushing and thanking her profusely.

"No, thank you. I never would've thought handcuffs could be so hot."

He turns around horrified, blush replaced with an ashen colour and Clara bursts out laughing, clutching her sides.

"You watched the tape."

"Yup, I must say Doctor your performance was really quite impressive. I thought you said you were too old for crushes and silly romances."

He turns red again as a small red tipped hand rests itself on his shoulder and the owner of it pecks him on the cheek gently, sighing with contentment.

Missy smiles at him, wearing only in a dressing gown. "Always an exception to the rule right love? And I have always wanted to join the Mile High Club."

He groans and covers his face with his hands as both of them giggle at him and little does he know that elsewhere a U.N.I.T soldier has just uploaded a video to the internet titled 'Transgendered Alien Mile High Club.'


End file.
